Locked out of Heaven
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: In you I have truly found my heaven and it's where I will stay forever in your arms and forever in love with the only woman who has ever been able to make me feel complete.


**Locked out of love**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** In you I have truly found my heaven and it's where I will stay forever in your arms and forever in love with the only woman who has ever been able to make me feel complete.

**Author's Note**:- Requested by Beth who informed me it was a song that demanded "my" sort of story so you all know what that means! Rated for sexual content and all that jazz. Lyrics from "Locked out of heaven" by Bruno Mars.

_Never had much faith in miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line._

Fingers trail the length of my leg as lips follow retracing now familiar territory but showing no less reverence and attention than they have ever done. Never before have I been so prepared to give up all control, never before have I believed someone loved me so completely, never before did I think it was worth the risk of giving my heart to someone and trusting them to care for it.

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_I'm gonna get every time you park the night_

With you though I want to lose myself in the way you make me feel, the way you can make the rest of the world irrelevant. The feel of your skin on mine, the tingling excitement that engulfs me like the most intoxicating mix of desire and love is addictive. You hold not just my heart but my body and soul and I never want to lose this feeling. I want to drown in the world that you create in the confines of this room and never emerge because as you finally kiss me again the weight of your body pressing me against the cold sheets as you ease into me my body yielding to yours in a way it never has to anyone else before I am in heaven.

_Cause your sex is paradise_

_Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

The way that you make love to me is all consuming. The way your length caresses all the parts inside of me that make we melt, the way you whisper my name tell me how much you love me, how amazing it feels to be with me , how beautiful I am reminds me how long I've waited to feel like this. For too long I've denied myself the simple pleasure of being loved and desired but another person. I locked away my need for human contact for fear of getting hurt and you unlocked it, unlocked my heart and reminded me that with you every day is a whirlwind of pleasure rather than pain.

_You bring me to my knees you make me testify_

_You can make a simian change his ways_

Your eyes meet mine as I slowly move inside you and I'm lost again in my adoration of their crystal blue depths. Before you granted me the privilege of loving you I'd never known what it meant to truly make love to a woman. I'd slept with more women that I would care to admit but it was nothing compared to how it feel to truly make love to you. With you I want it to be different, with you I want it to be about love, about showing you how much I need you and how you are the centre of my world.

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right here is where I wanna stay_

I can see the effect I'm having on you in the gentle flush of your skin and the way you bite gently on you lip and I'm desperate to see you give up. I want the flood gates of your pleasure to open and engulf both of us in the explosive pleasure that I know I can bring you as you scream my name in that way that tells me in that second there is no one in the world but us and there never will be. In moments my wish is granted and you cling to me your body trembling in my arms and I know this is the place I long to spend the rest of my life. Right here in your arms as the onslaught of pleasure you've given up to pulls me along on the tidal wave of ecstasy that leaves us both sated and exhausted.

_Can't I just stay here, spend the rest of my days here_

_Caught you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_For far too long, far too long_

"I love you." The words fall from your lips with an ease that makes my heart swell with pride that I am the man who holds your heart and gratitude for what you've given me in return.

"I love you too Sandra." You've given me something no one else could, you've shown me what it means to want to be better, to be someone worthy of your love, You've given me a glimpse of heaven and it's where I plan to stay. You are my life, my one true love, the centre of my universe and I will never want that to change. I never want to do anything that means I have to go back to the hell that was my life before you. In you I have truly found my heaven and it's where I will stay forever in your arms and forever in love with the only woman who has ever been able to make me feel complete.


End file.
